The present disclosure relates generally to detection of items of interest, and particularly to detection of contraband within cargo containers and trucks by employing radiographic means.
The modern global economy relies heavily on intermodal shipping containers for rapid, efficient transport of ocean-going cargo. However, the possibility of concealing weapons of mass destruction (WMDs) and radiological dispersal devices (RDDs) in these containers represents a potential interruption to the free flow of commerce.
Materials of concern such as uranium and plutonium that can be used to make nuclear weapons are characterized by having a high atomic number (high-Z). Similarly, radiological sources can be shielded employing high-Z materials to prevent these from being detected using passive means. Current x-ray inspection systems may not be capable to detect such materials and other items of interest such as explosives, drugs, and alcoholic beverages, and distinguish these from common materials in an expedient fashion. Accordingly, there is a need for a cargo container inspection arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.